Secrets that Bind our Hearts
by Sapphiregirl1226
Summary: It's been 2 years since ET made love on the beach. Their life was turned upside over the news of Ethan's paternity, which lead to Ethan and Theresa breaking up. One day, Ethan finally figures out the truth. Will he be able to bring Theresa back to him?
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1-Reflecting on my life**

Waking up in the morning, Ethan already knew it was going to be a bad day. Something just wasn't right in his world.

"Wait. That's it." Looking at the calendar on his desk, he sees the date. July 14, 2005. 4 years ago today, Ethan's life changed forever…

**Flashback**

_"It was you! You sent the tabloid the information on my paternity!" _

"No, Ethan, I would never do that to you! I love you!" 

"Theresa, it says the information came from YOUR laptop! How could you? I thought you loved me!"

**End Flashback**

"God, it seems so long ago that night happened. And yet now I know that Theresa didn't send the tabloid that information, she couldn't have. Theresa genuinely loved me. She wanted the best for me. Yet, I was too stupid to have figured it out from the start. Had I done that, then I would be married to her right now instead of Gwen.

**Ethan's Daydream**

_"Honey, I'm home!" Ethan yells as he walks into his home._

"Hey there, handsome. How was work today?" Theresa asks as she wraps her arms around her husband, and gives him a passionate kiss.

"Tiresome. But, I am very glad to be home now with my beautiful wife." 

"Well, I'm glad you think that. I have made your favorite dinner tonight, and for dessert…well, let's just say you'll love it."

"As long as it involves you…"

"Oh, it does." Theresa winks as Ethan kisses her again. "I love you, baby."

"And I love you, Ethan."

**Present**

"God, that's how my life should have been with Theresa. We would have been so happy together. But, no, I was the idiot! I was so hurt, that I didn't stop to think, I just accused. And then what did I do? I went and married Gwen. Gwen! And now, all I can think of is Theresa. It's always been Theresa. I have to find some way to make my life work the way it should have…if only that tabloid never came out. Then this situation would have never happened. I need to figure out who sent the tabloid, then my life could start getting back on track, and maybe, just maybe, I can finally be with the one I really love.

Pulling out Theresa's picture, Ethan sighs again. "Theresa. God, I am so sorry for this. It should have been us all this time. I'm so unhappy with Gwen. If there was only a way I could get back to you…"

**Coming Up**

Theresa reflects on her life without Ethan

Will Ethan learn the truth about the tabloid?

**Please R/R**


	2. Wishing I Still Had You

**Chapter 2-Wishing I Still Had You**

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald woke up in the morning, and already knew it would be a bad day. Looking at her calendar, she saw the date, July 14th.

Remembering what happened on this date so long ago; Theresa laid back in bed, and felt the tears form behind her eyes.

**Flashback**

_"Theresa, are you sure you want to do this?"_

"Yes, Ethan. It's our wedding day! I want to make love to you so much."

**End flashback**

"God, if it hadn't been for Ivy, our wedding WOULD have happened, and we would have been so happy right now. But no, all because of some stupid set up, I get stuck moping in bed today on the anniversary of what was to be my marriage to Ethan. God, how can this be happening!"

Getting out of bed, Theresa begins to get dressed when she spots a picture of Ethan and herself on the desk. Throwing it against the wall, Theresa sits down on her bed, and cries into her pillow again. "This wasn't the way my life was supposed to be! I wasn't supposed to have been this miserable! God, why is this happening!"

Hearing a knock on her door, Theresa quickly wipes her eyes. "Come in." 

"Theresita, please, won't you come and eat?" Pilar asks as she opens the door.

"Mama, I can't. I'm in no mood to eat right now."

"Honey, you have to be strong. I know why you're crying today, but you have to remember that you will be okay."

"I don't feel okay today, Mama. This was supposed to have been my anniversary to Ethan! How can I feel okay knowing that he is married to someone else right now, and I'm here all alone with my child."

"Theresita, your child needs you. Please, mi hija, please, come eat with us."

"Fine." Throwing the pillow to her bed, Theresa makes her way to the kitchen. Watching her son eat, Theresa smiles at him. _Mama is right. I need to be strong for my little boy._

After breakfast, Theresa sits on the couch, and watches her son play. _I named my son after the man I loved. We should have been a family. How can I let my son grow up without someone to call daddy? God, if I ever find out who sent that tabloid, God help them!"_

**Coming Up**

Ethan thinks of how his life has changed

Theresa finds out the truth! But, will Ethan believe her?

**Please R/R**


	3. Reflecting on my Life Part 2

**3--Reflecting on life, Part 2**

Standing at the mirror, Ethan looks deep into himself.

_My name is Ethan Winthrop, and I am a failure._

Sighing, he quickly brushes his teeth, and then goes to get dressed. Sitting on his bed, Ethan takes out his journal, and sighs. "I haven't written in this since I dated Theresa…and now…now I feel compelled to write again."

Taking his pen, he begins to write. "It's been four crazy years. Four years ago today. I would have been married to Theresa. We made love on the beach at midnight, and it was wonderful. Then, my mother's secret came out in the form of the tabloid, I blamed Theresa, and then my life was over. I thought Theresa was the one that always sent the tabloid at first, because that's what everyone around me made me believe. Looking back now, I can't even fathom how I could have been so stupid."

"I should have known all this time that Theresa would have never done this to me. I should have sucked up my anger, and married her. We would have been so happy to this day. Now, my life is at a different place. I married Gwen, out of spite for Theresa, and out of hurt and anger. She was there for me when I learned the truth, and I was sucked up into her poison. These last four years have been the most miserable years of my life. My marriage is turning into the way my mother's marriage to Julian was. I vowed never to have a marriage like that, and yet, here I am in that same shoe."

"Gwen is not Theresa. Since marrying her, we've lived at the Crane mansion, and suddenly, Gwen is becoming more and more like the Crane mistress of the house. It's sad for me. It's sad to see what my life has become, all because of my stupidity to not believe. Theresa always taught me that I should follow my instincts and believe in fate. I let her down when I didn't believe in us. I let her down when I married Gwen, and had to watch her face resign in defeat. How can I even think about going back to Theresa, when I don't even know if she'll take me back? I can't believe what my life has come to..if only there would be a way for me to fix it all, and be with the woman who really matters to me."

Closing his journal, Ethan sighs as he leans back in his bed. "I love you, Theresa…if you could only know how much…"

Going to the window, Ethan looks out. "If only the tabloid never found out my mother's secret. Who would stoop so low to send that information to them? What did they think they would gain from that? I have so many unanswered questions, yet, I find no answers."

Hearing a knock on the front door, Ethan goes downstairs to open it, finding a letter carrier waiting with a long envelope.

"Are you Ethan Winthrop?"

"Yes, I am."

"Sign here, please." 

After signing for the envelope, Ethan takes it, and goes to his and Gwen's bedroom.

"What is this?" He wonders as he stares at the envelope.

**Coming Up**

Ethan learns the truth!

**Please R/R**


	4. Revealing Identity

**4--Revealing Identity**

Staring at the envelope, Ethan attempts to figure out what's inside. "No return address. What is this?"

Going back to his bedroom, Ethan opens up the envelope, and spills the contents onto the bed.

"What the hell?!" Ethan yells as he looks through all the papers. Staring back at him are Ivy's letter, and the tabloid information, along with a tape. Searching through the pile, Ethan comes across a letter.

_"Dear Mr. Winthrop. This letter is long overdue. I am from the Star Magazine. We were informed of your mother's secret so long ago. I would have given this to you sooner, but I was unable to, as I was being bribed. I admit that I took the money offered to me for very selfish reasons, but now realize that by doing that, I was destroying your life in some way. Please accept my apologies. All your answers will be found on the tape attached. Again, I am very sorry for all the pain we've caused you."_

"What the hell!" Ethan says as he looks through his papers for the tape. Finding a radio, Ethan quickly puts the tape in, and listens.

_"Hello, I am calling to find out about the tabloid story on Ethan Crane." The voice says._

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that the traitor of this secret is none other than Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.

"And how can you be so sure of that…who are you anyway?"

"That's not important. What is important is that you must write up how Theresa is the one that sent the tabloid the information."

"Isn't she Mr. Crane's fiancé?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Stopping the tape, Ethan feels his body shake. "That voice….right at the end…that sounded….no it can't be…can it?"

Replaying the tape, Ethan hears the voice again..

"Not if I have anything to say about it." 

"Oh my god, is that…no…it can't be her voice….can it?"

"Ethan, honey, are you home?" Gwen asks as she walks into their bedroom.

"Oh, God, where did you get that?! Those were supposed to have been destroyed by the tabloid office!" She yells as she sees Ethan holding the tabloid letters.

Ethan looks up and watches as Gwen's face pales. "Oh, my god! It was YOU!"

**Coming Up**

What will happen when Ethan confronts Gwen?

Will Ethan and Theresa be reunited?

**Please R/R**


	5. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

Staring at his wife, Ethan could feel his entire world collapse around him as he saw the truth shine in her eyes.

"God, Gwen, you did this to me! How could you?!"

"Wait, Ethan, let me explain.."

"EXPLAIN! My God, Gwen, you ruined my life! And for what? Just for me to marry you?"

"I couldn't let her win, Ethan! You were always mine! Always! Damn that Theresa! How did you find out!?"

"Hold yourself, Gwen, this was NOT Theresa's fault!"

"Of course not, she's the PERFECT woman in your eyes, Ethan."

"Shut up, Gwen! The tabloid office mailed me this information. I never expected that my own wife, the woman I was going to spend the rest of my life with, ended up being the biggest liar in Harmony."

"Oh, have you forgotten that Saint Theresa has lied to you as well?"

"Gwen, she did not have anything to gain by holding lie after lie toward me. You, on the other hand, felt you had to lie to me in order to keep me for yourself. Newsflash I am not a prized animal you can claim for yourself! I am a human being! And to think that I was willing to put my feelings aside for Theresa. No more, Gwen! We're getting a divorce pronto."

"No, Ethan, you have to believe me! This was my mother's idea!"

"Bull, Gwen, it may have been her idea, but you didn't have to go along with it! You made me loose my trust in you, Gwen. I can't have a marriage based on lies and deceit. It's over, Gwen, just get the hell out of my house, and out of my sight."

"Ethan, please.."

"GET OUT, GWEN! GO BEFORE I DO SOMETHING REGRET!" Ethan yelled as he turned away from Gwen.

"You'll be sorry, Ethan, you'll be VERY sorry!"

Turning back to face Gwen, Ethan clenched his fists. "No, I won't. Sign the divorce papers, Gwen, because there is no use in you being married to me. Move out of Harmony, and get the hell out of my life."

As Gwen moves toward the door, she looks back at Ethan. "Boy, it's a good thing I'm out of here, because I've been cheating on you for the last year or so. You never were that great in bed anyway, Ethan."

"Goodbye, Gwen." 

Once Gwen leaves the house, Ethan breathes a sigh of relief as he looks around. "My god, my marriage was a farce. She lied, cheated, and why was I so blind to seeing this side of Gwen?"

**Flashback**

"_Gwen's up to something, Ethan, she always is. There's no way she can let us be this happy."_

"Baby, don't worry, I promise you, I won't let anything happen to us."

**Present  
**  
"God, Theresa was right! Gwen never accepted my relationship with Theresa; she always wanted to get me for herself! God, what the hell was I thinking being with her? I need to find Theresa. She is the woman I should have been with. But, will she take me back?"

Moving around his room, Ethan finds a picture of him and Theresa, taken when they were dating. "I love you, Theresa, I never stopped. I just hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me, and take me back. I need to show you that you're the only woman for me."

**Coming Up**

Ethan finds Theresa!

Will E/T reunite?

**Please R/R**


	6. Returning to My True Love

**Returning to My True Love**

Beginning to get his life back on track, Ethan makes his way to his desk, and looks down at his calendar.

"Today marks the day I first made love to Theresa. We would have been married by now. God, it's amazing how much my life has changed. Now, I feel stronger in my love for Theresa. I just hope I can prove that to her."

Taking a deep breath, Ethan takes the phone, and dials the familiar number in his mind.

"Hello?"

Hearing her voice brings a flood of memories to his mind, taking a deep breath, Ethan sighs. "Hello, Theresa."

"Ethan. What do you want?"

"We need to talk. Can we meet at the park? Please?"

"We have nothing to talk about, Ethan."

"Theresa, yes we do. I know what today is, and I need to see you."

Theresa sighs, "Fine. I'll be at the park in 10 minutes."

"Thank you, Theresa. See you soon."

Hanging up the phone, Ethan looks at Theresa's picture again. "My true love. We will be together again, I just know it."

**Theresa's house  
**  
As Theresa gets dressed, she thinks to herself "God, Ethan, what are you doing to me now?"

**Park**

Walking around the park, Theresa looks, and doesn't find Ethan anywhere. "Don't even tell me this was a setup.."

"It wasn't." a voice suddenly says. Turning around, Theresa gasps as she stares into Ethan's beautiful blue eyes.

"You scared me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's fine. So, what did you want to see me about?"

Taking a deep breath, Ethan moves closer to Theresa. "Happy Anniversary." He whispers softly, hearing her breath pitch.

"You shouldn't be saying that to me now, you're married."

"I still remember, Theresa. A love like ours is not meant to be forgotten."

"A love like ours? Why are you talking in the present? We're through, Ethan, remember? You chose Gwen over me."

"I know. And now I realize what an asshole I was to have been so stupid not to have seen what has been in front of me all this time. It should have been us, Theresa. I realize that now. I've been such an idiot. I want you back in my life, I want to be with you."

"Hello, you're married to Gwen, you can't be with me."

Sighing, Ethan bows his head. "I'm getting a divorce, Theresa." He mumbles.

"What did you just say?"

Looking up into her mocha eyes, Ethan tentatively holds her hand. "I said I'm divorcing Gwen. I found out something tonight that made me realize exactly what I was doing wrong in my life. Theresa, it was Gwen. Gwen and Rebecca were the ones that sent the tabloid information out."

Gasping, Theresa looks at Ethan. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I received an envelope today from the tabloid office with all the evidence. When Gwen saw it, she took a fit, and then outright admitted what she did. Theresa, you have to believe me. I never suspected you did it. I always knew you were set up. I just never expected that the person to have set you up was Gwen. Can you ever forgive me?"

Stunned, Theresa stares at Ethan. Taking a deep breath, she begins, "You've always forgiven me for everything I've done to you. It's only fair that I forgive you too."

Hugging her, Ethan becomes intoxicated by her sweet scent. "I never stopped loving you, Theresa." He whispers in her ear.

Sighing, Theresa pulls back slowly. "What are you asking me to do, Ethan?"

**Coming Up**

Ethan asks Theresa to forgive him

Theresa thinks of all that's happened

**Please R/R**


	7. Second Chance at Love

**Second Chance at Love**

Taking Theresa's hands into his own, Ethan looks up into her beautiful brown eyes. "I'm asking you to forgive me. This was never the way our lives were supposed to be. We were supposed to have been happy. We can be now, Theresa. We can still create the family that we always wanted!"

"Do you realize what you're asking me to do, Ethan? You were the one that ended our relationship because you couldn't trust me. Now, you suddenly want me back?"

"Theresa, please understand, I've always wanted you. I just felt…I don't know, obligated…to Gwen because of the baby she had and what not."

"Ethan, that is a poor excuse, and you know it."

"Theresa, what can I do to you to convince you that you're the only woman I want and need in my life. I can't be away from you. You mean everything to me."

Sighing, Theresa looks away from Ethan's penetrating gaze. _I want to take you back, Ethan, it's just so hard to know if this will last or not…_

Looking back at him, Theresa holds his gaze. "Ethan, you were a man that I fell in love with so long ago. I never stopped loving you. But, during this process if you will, you've hurt me many times. You chose Gwen when your heart told you to pick me, you believed her lies about the tabloid when you started to blame me for it. How do I know that by taking you back that you won't do this to me all over again? I have to move on, Ethan, I can't keep waiting for you to smarten up and realize what has been in front of you all this time."

"You know, you sure have developed a back bone against me."

"Don't be mad, alright. I've just grown up. I need time to really think about giving us another chance, Ethan. Because, I tell you right now, if I give this chance to us, this would be the LAST time I'd do it. I can't keep putting myself in harm's way."

"I understand, Theresa. I'll do anything to make you see that we belong together, the way fate intended."

Closing her eyes, Theresa sighs. "Let me think about it for the next few days, alright? When I have a decision made, I'll let you know."

"Fair enough." Kissing her cheek softly, Ethan whispers. "I never will stop loving you, Theresa, never."

Watching Ethan leave, Theresa wipes a tear from her eye. "And I'll always love you, Ethan. Always."

"God, what am I going to do now?"

**Coming Up**

Theresa thinks of her relationship with Ethan

What decision will she make?

**Please R/R**


	8. Thinking Things Through

**Thinking Things Through**

After Ethan leaves, Theresa slowly walks around the park, and begins to think. _There has been so much heartache and pain all because of Gwen and Rebecca. How can I know what the right thing to do is when my heart tells me one thing, and my mind tells me another?_

_And Little Ethan. I named my son after the man I loved, was I stupid or was I just following my heart? _

_I want to give Ethan and I another chance, but is the risk for heartache too big to endure the chance at love? I love Ethan, I never stopped. God, this isn't happening to me, again._

Sitting on a bench, Theresa opens her purse to find a picture of her and Ethan, taken while they were dating.

"We were so happy in this picture. God, what am I going to do?"

**Flashback**

"_I understand, Theresa. I'll do anything to make you see that we belong together, the way fate intended."_

**End Flashback**

Laughing to herself, Theresa shakes her head. "Go figure, Ethan, I made a believer out of you in Fate. Question is will fate be enough to bring us back together?"

Gathering her things, Theresa makes her way home. Once home, she finds her mother and son playing in the living room.

"Mi hija, are you alright?" Pilar asks.

"Mama, I'm so confused right now. I just met up with Ethan, and he told me everything that's happened. Gwen and Rebecca were the ones that sent the tabloid out, mama. Ethan is divorcing Gwen and wants to start a relationship with me again."

"What are you going to do, Theresita?"

"I don't know, mama. My heart tells me to take Ethan back. My mind tells me to move on. How can I make this choice, mama? I have my son to think about as well."

"Theresita, do you still love Ethan?"

"Yes, mama. I'll always love Ethan. But is love always enough?"

"You have to believe in yourself, Theresita. You have to believe that whatever choice you make, will be the right one. You deserve happiness, my little girl. You and your son deserve to be happy."

"I'm going to go rest, mama. Can you stay with Little Ethan?"

"Of course."

**Theresa's room**

"The right thing to do. I wish I knew what that is."

Lying down on her bed, Theresa falls asleep, and begins to dream…

**Theresa's Dream**

"_Theresa, do you know how much I love you?"_

"Hmm. A lot?"

"You better believe it. You are my heart, Theresa. No one can ever take that away from me. I love you so much, and knowing that you're my wife makes me realize how lucky a man I am to have you with me, forever and always."

"I love you, Ethan."

"And I love you, Theresa."

**End Dream**

Waking up suddenly, Theresa wipes the tears from the corner of her eyes. "I am Ethan's heart…just like he is mine….maybe…just maybe…fate is finally on my side." Reaching for the phone, Theresa dials the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Hi. Are you alright?"

"Yes. Can you meet me at the wharf?"

"Absolutely. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, see you there."

Leaving her room, Theresa goes to her mother. "I'm going to go meet Ethan again, mama. I came to a decision."

"Be strong, my baby. Be strong."

"I will." Kissing both her son and her mother, Theresa makes her way to the wharf.

As she approaches the wharf, she sees the familiar silhouette of Ethan's back. "Hi."

Turning around, Ethan smiles slowly. "Hello."

Moving towards him, Theresa looks out at the water. "What were you thinking just now?"

"About our first kiss here. I knew then that you were going to be running havoc on my heart."

"Is that a good thing?"

"A very good thing. You see, you taught me the meaning of love."

"As you did me."

"so what did you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"Have you come to a decision?"

"Yes." Turning to Ethan, Theresa is immersed into his blue eyes. "I had this dream. I dreamt that we were telling each other that we loved one another, no matter what. When I woke up, I realized that was still true. I've always loved you, Ethan. You are the keeper of my heart. Despite all the hurt and heartache, we're still here, and we still want to be with each other. If you're willing, I'm willing to give us another chance, and make things right between us."

Closing his eyes, Ethan opens them again, and softly caresses Theresa's cheek. "You want to be with me?"

"Yes. I want you to be able to accept my love, as well as the love my son has for you. Can we try again, Ethan? Can we finally find the happiness we long for with each other?"

"Theresa, my beautiful Theresa. Yes, I want nothing more than to be a family with you and little Ethan. I love you so much. You are the only woman in my heart, and forever will be."

Leaning forward, Ethan and Theresa's lips meet in a kiss. Hearing the other sigh, they deepen the kiss, feeling all the love and passion collide between them.

**Coming Up**

The conclusion

**Please R/R**


	9. A Fresh Start

A Fresh Start

After they share a hug and a passionate kiss, Ethan and Theresa begin walking along the wharf.

"There are so many stars out tonight."

"Yes. It makes for a romantic evening, don't you think?"

Smiling, Theresa hugs Ethan tighter to her. "Romance is definitely in the air tonight."

Kissing the top of her head, Ethan sighs in happiness. Taking her face into his hands, Ethan slowly kisses her. "Never forget, Theresa, how much you mean to me, and how much I love you. You are my world. I vow to you that I will always love you, and that I will never doubt you."

"You are my heart, Ethan. I promise to you that I will always be honest with you from now until forever. You are my whole world."

Sharing another kiss, Ethan smiles. "To new beginnings?"

"To new beginnings."

A few years later

Ethan and Theresa have now been married for two years. Sitting on the swing in their backyard, Theresa squeezes Ethan's hand. "Our life together is so perfect."

"Yes, my love, it is. Our fresh start three years ago has brought us as close as two people can ever get."

"Actually, three people."

Looking up into her face, Ethan registers what Theresa just said. "Three?"

Smiling, Theresa takes Ethan's hand and places it on her stomach. "That's right. Congratulations, daddy."

"We're pregnant?!"

"Yes we are!"

Taking her into his arms, Ethan gives Theresa a passionate kiss. "How do you do it, my love? How do you just know how to make me the happiest man alive?"

"With a lot of fate, Ethan, a lot of fate."

"I love you, Theresa."

"And I love you, Ethan."

**The End**

**Please R/R**


End file.
